duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
5000GT, Riot
5000GT, Riot is among one of the most annoying and dangerous cards in the metagame, even when graveyard source decks are seeing a downfall. Story Nothing is written about 5000GT in the background story, but he seems to be an Armored Dragon convert to Outrage rebellion. Be noted that creatures who coverted to Outrages lose their former races and become exclusively Outrage. He seems to be good friends with Crossfire, but this is not stated. Powers 5000GT's powers were not shown, but he seems to have an even more powerful anti-psychic field than Codename Sherlock. The anti-psychic field evaporates psychic creatures and also evaporated weak creatures as well. He is also equipped with a buzzsaw that can slice enemies in an instant and an extendable blade that hooks the enemy, often killing it. Card Explanation The card was a member of one of 's Victory Rare packs which appeared once every 4 boxes along with Acid, Sacred Execution. It is much stronger than Acid and thus sold for extreme prices when it was first released, which was around 5000 yen for each, giving it a nickname "暴騰中 5000YEN", meaning "Hyperinflate 5000YEN", referencing its astronomical price tag. Due to its extremely high price and low packaging rate, many players had opened countless boxes of DMX-14 without getting it or Acid and it was considered a symbol of Duel Masters becoming a money game. Fortunately, after the restriction of graveyard source key cards, Hogan Blaster and other cost trampling spells, the price tag dropped and it now sells for around 2000 yen per card. The card's effects are completely fitting to its high prices. It does have the same power to cost ratio as King Tsunami, but it does have a nice cost reduction effect that reduces its cost by 1 for each creature in the player's graveyard. Usually if the player builds a deck for it, it can be easily sent on the 4th to 6th turn. It can be cost trampled by Hogan Blaster and Mystery Cube as well. Unlike King Tsunami it also has Speed Attacker and just like King Tsunami it of course had triple breaker which needs not to be mentioned. And for the fun part! When the player puts this creature into the battle zone, it destroys ALL psychic creatures and creatures with power 5000 or less. AND it also prevents them from being put into the battle zone (With the 5000 power part being summon-only), so Rushes or Hyperspatial decks see it and they can do nothing other than to surrender if there is no fixed removal spell in the shields. And since most if not all fixed removal Shield Trigger creatures have 5000 power or less, it is basically immune to Shield Trigger creature removal. In fact the effect is so powerful, that rushes or hyperspatial decks at that time consider it as a literal Death Flag due to its extreme speed and lockdown abilities that surpasses those of Sherlock. Since then, Hyperspatial Decks were dropped out of favor. In fact, many rush or Hyperspatial Control lovers at that time quitted Duel Masters due to its sheer speed and its ability to devastate those decks completely as soon as it hits the field. Later on as Graveyard Source decks received multiple banhammers, and along with them 5000GT was rarely seen. However, due to the appearance of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden and Seals in Revolution Saga, it was bought back to life as an extra finisher in Redzone decks which can destroy opposing Redzone decks without as well as Hyperspatial Controls in an instant. Anime Katta used it in V3 which was a card held by an artist and as the artist's artwork was not appreciated, he used 5000GT to reshape buildings. It was purified by Katta and he used it as his new trump card. Unfortunately, it was rarely seen used by him. Its last appearances are when it cheers Katta during his duel against God Izumo alongside the other Outrages and in the very last episode when it is seen with the rest of the Outrages bidding farewell to Katta and his friends. Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Outrage Category:Creature Category:Victory